A Moment of Weakness
by Luke Rules
Summary: *LAST CHAPTER UP!* Alternate ending to “I Can’t Get Started” - Jess doesn’t appear until after the wedding ceremony (during the reception). Challenge posed by Shadowcat on fanfiction.net: In the preview for I Can’t Get Started, the over voice
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: "A Moment of Weakness" NAME -Sandra aka Lukerules E-MAIL -baumann1@yahoo.com  
  
SPOILERS - None.  
  
SUMMARY - Alternate ending to "I Can't Get Started" - Jess doesn't appear until after the wedding ceremony (during the reception). Challenge posed by Shadowcat on fanfiction.net: In the preview for I Can't Get Started, the over voice says, "One moment of weakness will change these three lives", and it shows Rory and Jess kissing, then Dean and Rory. What if more happened that day then just a kiss? And oh yes, I always make Jess to be the 'good guy' - ASP be damned for making him a jerk.  
  
RATING - PG-13 (only because Shadowcat is 14)  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - R/D, R/J (no Tristan, not in ANY of my stories, ever, sorry)  
  
DISCLAIMER -I don't own the characters (pout) but I'd like to borrow Luke/Scott for a few hours/days/years, please, please, pretty please? The WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino, et al owns it all.  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter One  
  
"What a beautiful day, well, almost..." Lorelai tried to smile to her daughter, but the Chris situation was overwhelming her, still fresh in her mind, still causing her pain.  
  
"Sookie and Jackson had a perfect day," Rory stated simply, trying to move her mom's depression aside.  
  
"Yeah, perfect," she said, taking a long sip of her drink.  
  
Rory looked around to find Dean over near the beverages, chatting with some of his high school friends. She sighed. He was acting weird all day. Distant. He said it was Rory's fault, that she was the one who was pushing him away. Rory thought that maybe he's just jealous of the vice-president thing and the fact that she'll be gone for the summer so he'll be alone. For whatever reason, the thought of not being with Dean all summer didn't seem to bother her. 'Strange,' she had thought, not daring to talk to her mother about it. Hell, she didn't even talk about her feelings about Dean with Lane, her best friend. She just didn't know how to put it into words - how do you tell someone that you've fallen out of love with them? Especially when he hasn't done anything wrong, he treats you like a princess.hmm, but he also doesn't challenge you, doesn't share your love of literature, hmm. Rory decided that it might be time for a pro and con list. Maybe she should be by herself for a while. She didn't want to be one of those girls like Madeline or Louise who felt like they had to have a guy all the time to 'complete' them. She certainly wasn't someone who behaved like that, or was she?  
  
"I'm going outside for some air," she said to her mom, giving her mom's shoulder a weak smile and a compassionate squeeze. As she walked out of the room, Rory noticed her grandparents making a bee-line for her mother's table. "Oh great," Lorelai said noticing her parents. "This is ALL I need," she sighed with her head in her hands.  
  
Rory quietly slipped out of the ballroom and headed for the lobby, with the intention of going out on the front porch. But as she walked toward the front desk, she stopped short when she noticed someone standing with his back to her, scrutinizing a painting. "Deja vu," she said out loud, shaking her head, trying to shake the memory of seeing Jess standing in the same spot, doing the same thing before the Bracebridge dinner. He had made her so uncomfortable with his constant staring at her that night, but she liked it. Why?  
  
"Huh?" she heard a familiar voice, and was shocked by the pair of gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that were suddenly looking back to her as he turned around.  
  
"Jess! Oh my god!" Rory shrieked, running to him. "What are you doing here?!" she said running to him, stopping short of touching him, staring with wide eyes and a bright smile. 'Oh my god, this is so great!' she thought to herself.  
  
"I came back. For you," he said, breaking his gaze from her, looking around, suddenly aware that most of the town was in the ballroom, only a few yards away, and they wouldn't be too happy to see him. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shuffled his feet a little. Rory looked in the direction of the doors to the ballroom, understanding exactly what he was thinking.  
  
"Wait!" she said quickly, running behind the reception desk and grabbing a key for an unoccupied room. "Let's go," she said, running up the stairs, with Jess following right behind her.  
  
She unlocked the door and rushed inside, turning on the light and shutting the door behind them as soon as he entered. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.  
  
Jess looked around, acutely aware that they were alone. He took off his jacket and set it on an armchair. They were all alone. Rory didn't seem as conscious of it. She just wanted to see him, to be near him, without the residents of Stars Hollow lighting torches and speaking of tar and feathers.  
  
"I missed you. [pause] Is that okay?" he said quietly, closing the distance between them.  
  
"Um.yeah.sure.that's okay.I mean, I really missed you too," Rory answered, suddenly feeling a little out of breath. He smirked a little, and she let out a tentative breath and smiled at him.  
  
"So?" he asked, taking his hands out of his pockets. He licked his lips. Rory couldn't stand it anymore. She closed the space between them, put her hands around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, keeping one hand on the small of her back and the other ran up to her shoulder blade. She pulled away from the kiss, out of breath.  
  
"Jess.we shouldn't..be doing this." she said unconvincingly.  
  
"I know," he answered breathily, giving her short butterfly kisses on her face and along her neck. She moaned, and their lips met again, her hands running through his hair.  
  
"Jess.we have to stop," she said again as they broke the kiss.  
  
"Okay," he said, reluctantly letting her go. She said down on the bed. He stared at her, waiting for her okay to sit down next to her. She looked at the space next to her and back at him, signaling what she wanted. He sat down next to her, lowering his head, clasping his hands between his knees, staring at them in deep thought.  
  
"Okay, so what happened just then." Rory started.  
  
".was incredible," Jess finished, looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "So what now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"What do you want, Rory?" he asked, looking into her eyes, taking one of her hands in his, stroking the top of it with his thumb.  
  
"I want to be with YOU, Jess," she stared back into his eyes, finally being honest with herself. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders to hear herself finally say it out loud. He smiled his crooked smile, which always made her heart skip a beat.  
  
"I'm glad," he whispered, putting his free hand on her cheek as he leaned towards her for a sweet kiss. Rory put her opposite hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly before caressing his ear and running her hand through his hair around to the back of his head. This time she initiating deepening the kiss, to which Jess responded by leaning her back until she was laying against the pillows on the bed. Jess pulled away to look at the beautiful woman in front of him. She held her arms out to him, wanting him, desiring his touch, never wanting this moment, or this feeling, to end. He climbed onto the bed along side of her, sliding his hands around her waist as her arms when around him. He kissed her again and again, trailing kisses along her neck and shoulder. She grasped at the bottom of his t-shirt, awkwardly trying to pull it off of him. He turned and sat up, looking at her closely to be sure it was okay before pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it aside. When he turned back to her, she ran her hands over his chest with fascination while blushing furiously.  
  
He caressed her face and kissed her as her hands ran along his chest. Her fingertips brushed against his nipples and hardened them, causing his face to contort and he let out a small moan, unconsciously grinding his hips against the thin fabric of her dress. Rory's eyes flashed open and she jumped a little when she felt his hardness press against her leg. "Rory," he said warningly and pulled away from her. "We have to stop. This is happening too fast, it shouldn't be like this," he exhaled loudly, sitting up on the bed, pulling his knees up, crossing his arms over them and resting his forehead on his arms. Rory sat up and wrapped her arms around him, laying her hands on his arms, kissing and caressing his shoulder.  
  
"I understand," she said somewhat dejectedly. He picked up his head with a surprised look on his face and turned around so he was facing her, crossed legged on the bed.  
  
"Rory, I didn't come back for THAT," he said seriously. "Well, I mean, maybe a little bit, but that's NOT 100% of the reason I came back," he said with a smirk. Rory giggled. He reached out for her hands [a/n: like he did in "Let The Games Begin" in Luke's apt] and they looked deep into each other's eyes. "So.I guess if we're going to be together, you need to break it off with.him," Jess couldn't even say his name.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should go do that now," Rory said quietly. "I mean, we haven't been getting along very good lately. I've actually been thinking about breaking up with him, just because I wasn't happy, so I guess this is all for the best," she said.  
  
"Okay," Jess said back, letting go of her hands as she stood up.  
  
"Will you wait for me here?" she pleaded.  
  
"If you want me to, if it's okay," he said standing up and looking around the room.  
  
"Yeah, we can.talk," she smirked at him.  
  
"Come here," he took her face in his hands, kissing her.  
  
"I'll be back soon," she said and she was out the door.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Next Chapter - Rory confronts Dean. Luke shows up at the wedding reception looking for Jess (should he and Lorelai end their fight and mend their ways at the reception?) Do Luke and Lorelai find Jess and Rory in the hotel room? Your reviews will help move the story along! 


	2. A Moment of Weakness Chapter Two

TITLE: "A Moment of Weakness" DISCLAIMER/RATING/SUMMARY: Same as the first chapter  
  
Chapter two: Rory confronts Dean. Luke shows up at the wedding reception looking for Jess (should he and Lorelai end their fight and mend their ways at the reception?) Do Luke and Lorelai find Jess and Rory in the hotel room in a compromising position?  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Rory cautiously ran down the stairs to the lobby, making sure that no one saw where she had come from, especially her mom. Michel was watching the goings-on at the wedding and didn't even notice it when she walked by him. Whew.  
  
She wound her way through the crowd in the ballroom until she finally spotted Dean, who was sitting at the table by himself watching the dancing. She took a deep breath, deciding that she needed to get him out of the room if she was really going to do this. He'd make a scene, she was pretty sure of it, especially after the freak out when he showed up at her 'alone night' and saw Paris and Jess there. She knew he was going to blame Jess for breaking up with him. But then again, Dean didn't know that Jess was back. No one knew, as far as she knew. Maybe Luke knew. He hadn't come to the wedding because he was still in a fight with Lorelai.  
  
"Hey, um, Dean?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Rory! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the last half hour!" he said getting up, looking concerned.  
  
"Oh, I've been, um, outside," she answered, her eyes barely able to meet his.  
  
"Why?" he asked, now sounding more angry than concerned.  
  
"Let's go talk out on the front porch, okay?" she asked and turned to head back out the door. She didn't look behind her, she just hoped that he was following behind. Michel watched as the couple flew past him. She stepped through the front door onto the porch and took a deep breath of the cool night air. Dean came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.  
  
"This is definitely better," he said, snuggling up to her, kissing her neck. She awkwardly broke from his hold around her and turned to talk to him.  
  
"Dean, I said I wanted to TALK," she said, emphasizing the word talk a little louder than she wanted to.  
  
"Okay," he said uncertainly. "What do you want to TALK about?" Rory cringed a little at the harshness of the last word. She took another deep breath, thinking 'he is not going to make this easy.'  
  
"I want to talk about us. I.just don't think things are working out with us. We want different things. I don't know, I just think that maybe."  
  
"You want to break up with me?!" he shouted. Rory just cringed a little. "I can't frigging believe this! After all the bullshit I put up with. All that crap with Jess. And now you want to dump me? Why? What the hell did I do wrong? I've always been there for you, Rory, I can't believe you'd do this to me!" he shouted. He turned and leaned out over the rail of the porch. Rory stood there, her brow wrinkled, unsure of what to say, but not wanting to say anything that would set him off any more.  
  
Startled by the loud voices he heard, Jess walked to the window and opened it. The room where he was hiding was directly over the spot on the porch where Dean was ranting.  
  
"It's Jess, isn't it?" he said his name with a hiss. "It's all his fault, he ruined things between us."  
  
"No, it's not Jess. He didn't do anything. It's me. It's us. It just isn't working, Dean, I'm sorry," she tried to say as quietly as possible.  
  
"Bullshit! You listened to his lies and believed everything he told you, believed HIM but didn't believe me. I love you, Rory. He could never love you like I have. Anyway, he's gone. Why can't you just forget him?" he got quieter, but maintained his composure.  
  
"Dean, I'm sorry. I don't love you anymore. Please, try to understand. I just can't be with you anymore," she said and choked down a sob.  
  
"Whatever, Rory. Someday you'll realize what a big mistake you've made. But don't come crawling to me, because maybe, for once, I won't be there," he said in a huff, and stormed off the porch towards his car.  
  
Rory just stood on the porch watching his retreating form. She suddenly didn't feel the need to cry anymore. His last comment was the most sexist, egotistical thing she had ever heard. God, even Tristan never spoke to her that way, and he was the most egotistical person she knew! She suddenly felt liberated, free. It felt great! She bolted back into the inn and headed for the kitchen. The crew was busily cleaning up and Rory sneaked over to the walk-in fridge and deftly grabbed a bottle of champagne, nimbly eluding the workers. She crept back up the stairs towards the room where Jess was waiting. Unfortunately, this time Michel was paying attention. He tilted his head in confusion as to what she was doing, then shook it off as probably a prank she and her mother were playing on someone. He went back to his paperwork on his desk.  
  
She knocked quietly and he opened the door, still not wearing his shirt. "Happy independence day!" she said with a smile, producing the bottle of champagne.  
  
"Independence Day?" he said with a smirk, going over to the mini bar to retrieve two glasses.  
  
"Yup! I did it, I broke up with Dean!" she said triumphantly.  
  
"I heard," he motioned to the open window.  
  
"Oh," she said sheepishly.  
  
Jess set the glasses down and took the bottle from Rory, opening it and pouring two glasses.  
  
"So, to independence day?" he suggested, raising his glass.  
  
"And to us," Rory added.  
  
"And to us," Jess agreed and they clinked glasses and drank their champagne. They moved over to sit on the bed together and refilled each other's glasses until they had finished the bottle.  
  
"Darn, I knew I should have gotten two bottles," Rory said a little sloppily.  
  
Jess smiled. "No, I think you're plenty drunk with just one," he took her glass from her and set it on the night stand, along with his own.  
  
"Jess, I'm so happy you're here," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Jess put his arms around her waist to steady her a little.  
  
"Are you okay, Rory?" Jess asked with some concern. He certainly didn't need her passing out or throwing up at this point.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tipsy, I guess," she said with a giggle. "No pink elephants, or spinning rooms yet," she confirmed.  
  
"Good," he answered, leaning towards her until their lips met. Rory answered the kiss by pushing him back on the bed and partially climbing on top of him. They continued kissing, escalating the passion between them, Jess ran his hands up and down her back, and Rory tangled her hands in his hair. She swung one leg across his legs, balancing herself on his hip. Jess moaned to her bold action and she took the opportunity to kiss along his neck and shoulder.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the ballroom..  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke called out as he walked over to her as she was talking to Bootsy by the bar. Luke stood out in his flannel and jeans in the large group of people in suits and dresses.  
  
"Luke?" Lorelai said incredulously. "What are you doing here?" She was actually more surprised that he was even speaking to her. He hadn't said anything nice to her in weeks.  
  
"Listen, I need to talk to you. Where's Rory?" he asked, taking her by the arm and scanning the room.  
  
"I don't know, I saw her walk out towards the lobby with Dean a while ago, why?" she said, suddenly feeling a little less drunk and a little more concerned.  
  
He led her out through the kitchen to the back porch. 'What's going on?" she asked again.  
  
"Jess came back. He's here in Stars Hollow. I thought you should know. I told him to stay away from Rory, but I'm pretty sure that's why he's back. He really likes her. I don't know where he went, I looked all over for him, everywhere he could have gone in town, but nothing. Lorelai, I don't know what to do, I need your help. Please." he ranted.  
  
"Okay, um, let's calm down, first," she said, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. He sat back against the rail and let out a breath. "Are you sure you looked everywhere? Did you check the bookstore? The bridge? The gazebo? My house?" she ticked off places on her fingers and Luke shook his head no to each one. "Well, let's find Rory, then, maybe she'll know of someplace else he could be," she said, grabbing his hand to lead him back through the kitchen to the lobby.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michel asked in surprise.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked, confused. "I'm looking for Rory, if you have to know," she added, annoyed.  
  
"Well, excuse me, but I thought you and here were scheming up some prank for someone," he huffed.  
  
"What?" both Luke and Lorelai said at the same time.  
  
"With the champagne. Up in the room upstairs," he said impatiently. "I saw Rory go up there a little while ago, I thought it was to play a joke on someone because she ran up the stairs to quickly," he stated.  
  
"What room?" Lorelai asked, dropping Luke's hand and rushing around to the other side of the desk. Luke walked over and put his hands on the desk. Michel looked at the computer while Lorelai looked at the rooms keys hanging on hooks. "214? Michel, is someone in room 214?" Lorelai said in a panic, still sifting through keys.  
  
"No, there is no one in that room," he answered, still scanning.  
  
"Well, one of the keys are missing," she said quickly grabbing the second key. "Come on," she motioned to Luke and he followed her up the steps to the second floor. She really wasn't sure what she would find. She was pretty sure that Rory wouldn't have talked Dean into going to an empty room at the inn. That would be so unlike her. But then again, she had been acting strange all day. And she had been gone from the reception for a long time. Lorelai prepared for the worst when she put the key in the door and opened it.  
  
Luke and Lorelai both gasped at what was in front of them.  
  
End of chapter two.to be continued!  
  
(A/N: Sorry folks, if that sounded like the scene in "The Mariano Effect". Believe me, it won't have the same ending!) 


	3. A Moment of Weakness Chapter Three

TITLE: "A Moment of Weakness" DISCLAIMER/RATING/SUMMARY: Same as the first chapter  
  
Chapter two: Rory confronts Dean. Luke shows up at the wedding reception looking for Jess (should he and Lorelai end their fight and mend their ways at the reception?) Do Luke and Lorelai find Jess and Rory in the hotel room in a compromising position?  
  
*************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Rory!" "Jess!" both Lorelai and Luke shouted at the same time. Lorelai couldn't believe what she was seeing. Rory was on top of Jess, kissing his neck. Rory was being the aggressor. SHE was on top of him while he was just laying back, enjoying it. Luke looked just as shocked. Both Rory and Jess jumped up and off the bed, on either side of it, when they heard the shouts. Rory blushed ten shades of red and could only stand (somewhat unsteady) looking at her hands clasped in front of her. Jess was less embarrassed, more pissed off at the interruption, but he couldn't meet either Luke's or Lorelai's eyes. He knew that they were both going to blame him for all of this.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Luke said, looking from one to the other. Neither one met his glare.  
  
"Nothin'," Jess said finally meeting Luke's eyes, trying to play down the whole scene.  
  
"Uh, it definitely looked like something to me!" Lorelai said, giving Jess an evil glare before focusing back on Rory. "Rory, what are you doing with him? Did he make you do this? What about Dean?"  
  
"Mom! Stop it! I'm 18 years old. I can make up my own mind about who I want to be with. I broke up with Dean. It's over. It's been over for a long time. I've liked Jess and I've wanted to be with Jess for a long time, but I just didn't want to admit it. And he just came back for me. To be with ME. He didn't MAKE me do anything; he's never MADE me do anything I didn't want to. You need to listen to me and believe me! I'm an adult now and this is what I want!" Rory ranted, then sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands in frustration.  
  
All three of them started to lurch forward to console her. They all stopped and looked at each other. Luke backed off immediately, giving a glare to Jess, who threw his hands up and backed off also. "Let's give them a minute," Luke said to Jess, and they both walked out into the hallway and closed the door. Lorelai walked over and sat next to Rory on the bed, letting out a huge sigh.  
  
"Okay," she said in defeat. Rory looked up from her hands.  
  
"Okay?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You want to be with Jess," she stated, then paused. Another sigh escaped. "He obviously cares for you if he came back here from New York, willing to face me, and Luke, and this town. But, Rory, you need to be careful. He's experienced, he might expect more than you're ready to give him," she warned.  
  
"Mom." Rory whined.  
  
"I know, I know. You're a big girl now. You can make your own decisions. But I think it's time we talk about you going on the pill. Just in case," she said, putting a protective arm around her daughter.  
  
"Um, well, okay, that might be a good idea," Rory stammered, thinking of the scenario that her mother had just walked in on. Rory had never been in a situation like that with Dean. Yet it was so easy for her to get into that situation with Jess. It felt really natural. She wondered whether having sex with him would feel natural, too.  
  
"Okay, then, we'll call tomorrow. So do you want to go home now?" Lorelai asked, knowing that her daughter still wanted to talk to Jess.  
  
"Well, if Jess and Luke are still outside." she started to answer.  
  
"Got it. Why don't you 'talk' [air quotes] to Jess. But not on the bed, yet, okay?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yes, got it. No bed, yet. Thanks, mom," she said with a hug.  
  
Lorelai got up and sauntered over to the door. She opened it, calling out, "Lucas!" but both Jess and Luke were standing right in front of her, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed.  
  
"Geez, Lorelai, there are people trying to sleep here!" Luke whispered, uncrossing his arms and walking towards her. "So, everything okay?" he asked, totally ignoring Jess.  
  
"Yup, everything's okay," Lorelai answered to both of them. Jess uncrossed his arms, undecided what to do. "Jess, Rory would like to talk to you. No bed, you hear? Then you can walk her home," Lorelai warned.  
  
"Okay," he said somewhat sheepishly, and he walked back into the room.  
  
"Walk me home, sailor?" Lorelai asked Luke with a punch on his arm.  
  
"Sailor? Do I look like a sailor to you?" Luke smirked as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Well, you kinda have the Popeye arms going now, don't you?" Lorelai teased.  
  
"Stop," he warned, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah, well," Lorelai filled in.  
  
"So, they're going to be good?" he asked as they walked out into the cool nighttime air.  
  
"Yeah. I'm calling the doctor tomorrow so she can go on the pill." she said with a little hesitation. Luke stopped short.  
  
"What?!! Are you crazy?! You're going to let him do that to her??" he said dumbfounded. Lorelai turned and put her hands on his forearms.  
  
"Luke, she's a big girl. I know that you see her as that little kid begging for coffee, hell, I see her as a little kid too, but she's growing up. It's a fact of life. Things are going to change, and the most we can do is make sure she's as safe as possible. And because she's my daughter, and she's my mini-me, that starts with birth control," she explained, her eyes softening. Lorelai knew how much Rory meant to Luke. He was so protective of her. She was like his own daughter.  
  
"Well.what about you?" Luke was searching for a rebuttal.  
  
"Me? Well, I'm already on the pill, so that's not really an issue," Lorelai smirked, causing Luke to blush. "That's not what I meant!" he said with an embarrassed reaction.  
  
Come on," she linked her arm in his as they headed back to her house.  
  
They walked back to her house quietly. When they got there, Lorelai sat down on the steps and Luke followed her lead, sitting down next to her.  
  
"It's good that Rory finally admitted to her feelings about him. It must be hard to like someone for a long time and hold it in, not telling them, not even admitting it to themselves," Lorelai said trailing off in thought.  
  
Luke coughed at the comment, looking uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, it's really tough," he said, wondering if she realized how much he knew exactly what that was like.  
  
Lorelai turned to face him and put her hand on his arm. "Aw, Luke, are you harboring a secret crush on someone that you're not telling me about? Is it Miss Patty? 'cause I've seen the way you look at her." Lorelai started to tease.  
  
Luke couldn't stand it anymore. He reached over and put his hand on her face and leaned in and slowly kissed her lips. The kiss was long and sweet. When they broke apart, Luke tried desperately to gauge her reaction.  
  
She blew out her breath with a 'wow' motion. "So I guess it's not Miss Patty?" she smirked.  
  
"No. It's not Miss Patty," he stated with a small smile.  
  
"I'm glad," she said as she threw her arms around his neck and initiated a serious kiss. Luke put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss.  
  
Rory and Jess walked up the driveway holding hands and stopped short at the scene in front of them. They turned and looked at each other with raised eyebrows and smiles. Jess leaned to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded and they both turned toward Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"Hey guys, get a room!" they both shouted at them, laughing.  
  
****THE END****  
  
Okay, so what did you think? Nice, fluffy ending? I've never been a person to beg for reviews, but I also never realized how fulfilling a compliment regarding a story can be. So please, let me know, good or bad. Was it too cliché? I had a review that said it was too rushed. Did you think that it was too rushed? It was just kissing, so I didn't think so, but.. 


End file.
